


The Adventures of a Dragon in Albion

by retts



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: kinkme_merlin, Humor, M/M, Slash, the slash dragon is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this kinkme prompt: Wherein Merlin uses his dragonlord voice in bed and Kilgharrah is unable to refuse the Call.</p><p> </p><p><i>In a place called Albion, there is a dragon...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of a Dragon in Albion

In the distance, I hear it:

The Call.

Loud to my ears, louder than anything in the world. Able to cross immeasurable distance, impossible depths. I feel the pull on my whole being. My wings twitch in anticipation. The Call is ancient and powerful. It must be obeyed.

I go. I obey.

Farewell, sheep. You live for another day.

 

 

It's twilight when I reach Camelot. The guards do not alarm at my presence. I feel satisfaction in this. I come and go as I'm Called, but also when I please. Take that, Uther Pendragon.

The Call continues to ring in my ears. I roll my eyes. Nothing can't be so urgent that my warlock has to keep on Calling me. Still foolish, that one. I have to constantly reassure myself that Destiny is on track. The course of Destiny never did run smooth. Oh. I do like that. I must remember to say this to Merlin. He gets so delightfully bemused.

I land by the Soon-To-Be High King's window. My warlock is there, doing to fulfil his role as he should. I remember long nights when he used to complain about young Arthur. He never did stop complaining, but now it's with affection and trust. Their petty squabbles over magic are over. I can feel the land healing. Albion is awakening. I purr and a tongue of flame flicks from my mouth.

But my pleasure is cut short when another Call resounds in my ear. How tiresome, this boy!

"COME! COME ON!" Merlin goes, and I know I will barrel into the castle if he keeps on Calling me.

"Yes, I am here -- " I begin to say, peering into the window, and the words die on my tongue.

I. See.

"Arthur," Merlin moans, wriggling on top of the Once and Future King, like the spirited cow I had once chosen for my lunch. "Look at you, my King. Yes. Yes."

The words, in That voice, roll down my spine. It makes me want to gouge my claws in the stone. Or into my ear.

"Say more, Merlin. Gods, _please_ , say anything, whatever you want," The King to Unite All Albion gasps like the school of fish I caught in my mouth a day or two ago. (Hm, does fish gasp? I like to think so.)

"Arthur, you're gorgeous. You're wonderful. You're - a prat, and irritating, and stubborn, and gods, you are a filthy, filthy _whore_."

I am offended that my dragonlord should sully The Call with his silly human mating. Also, my dragonlord really does have a good pair of lungs on him.

 _This time_ , I think to myself. I will give them this moment.

"Merlin!" the Foretold King cries.

"Arthur!" Merlin cries. "COME NOW!"

My long and powerful form shudders at The Call.

Finally, at last, they finish. They are breathing heavily, like the frightened humans I used to terrorise before my warlock wagged a finger at me.

"Merlin -- "

"Please," I say in agony, "do not ask for more."

They startle delightfully. My silly warlock tips over the side of the bed with a squeak, dragging the Prophesised King with him. For a moment all I can see of them are their flailing limbs, but I can hear their curses as clear as a bell.

Then Merlin’s head pops up from the corner and he gapes at me, wide-eyed, and I am full of nostalgia for that look. Also, smugness.

"Kilgharrah!" Merlin gasps, in shock, then, " _Kilgharrah!_ " in outrage.

"You Called," I tell him, pushing closer to the window, “obviously.”

The Chosen King cautiously peers over the edge of the bed and snags the blankets from atop it.

"I didn't -- " Redness colours Merlin’s cheeks. "Oh. But. Um. That was."

"Gross and improper abuse of power," I supply helpfully. I do so love to tease him.

The Golden King finds his words again, pausing on his way to clamber back on top of his bed. "Hang on, you were just _watching?_ "

"Oh yes," I say, because a dragon always speaks the truth, even if one hides the truth in a maze of untruths. "But do not worry, Your Majesty. I have seen a great many things in my lifetime, and the copulation of two humans is barely a ripple in my lake. If I may offer a suggestion?" It's hypothetical, of course. The very thought that I should ask permission from anyone is amusing beyond belief.

"No," the Once and Future King quickly says, "no, no, no!"

I blissfully ignore him. "Is it not easier to bed Merlin if he is underneath you? He is thin and underfed -- I would have thought you had fixed that by now -- but carrying his weight, meagre as it may be, will tire you more easily. Your enthusiasm, however, I commend. You were at it like newlyweds."

Merlin looks ready to explode. How delightful.

But this I must do: I stare at both of them with blatant disapproval, blowing a flame to emphasise my displeasure. "As much as I appreciate how eager you are to become one coin, you must not use The Call during your play-times. I had to travel a long distance to get here, you know. And my delicious lunch! A hungry dragon is a cranky dragon."

My young warlock has never been so silent in his life. The Prattish King (this one is from Merlin) -- well, let me just say that such an expression has not been seen since I set aflame Uther Pendragon's hair.

I let out a huff. Humans, honestly. I have long ago resigned myself to the fact that Destiny has chosen such two people to carry greatness.

"Merlin," I prod the side of the window with a claw. "You must give me sheep in compensation. And a cow. A terrified maiden will not be amiss, either. I am so very ravenous. We could chat a bit more as we eat if you like, for I am already here. Sex stimulates the appetite, does it not? With great effort comes a greater need for food. Well, young warlock?"


End file.
